Matoro
A ghostly Assassin whose presence can often be described as nothing more than a white whisper. Profile Matoro is a quiet man, preferring to observe his surroundings and to keep his observations to himself, unless sharing them would be tactically advantageous. He does himself a disservice by wearing white clothing at all times, adding to the impression of being bleached of color. Background Matoro was abandoned at an orphanage in Morroc as an infant. Ostracized by the other children for his pale coloration and extremely reticent personality, he left the orphanage without permission from the staff and joined the Thief Guild. He traveled to Payon shortly afterward and stayed there to attempt learning archery, during which time he met the similarly withdrawn Jala. The blond boy gradually gained skill in using a bow; Matoro remained as abysmal in marksmanship as when he started. Deciding archery was most definitely not for him, he returned to Morroc when Jala went back home to Juno. He was quickly promoted to Assassin and began traveling the continent in earnest. On one such trip, he spotted a thin, red-haired boy dressed in rags hiding in the fields surrounding Lighthalzen, a fair distance from the city. The boy fled, but not before Matoro noticed the pair of small wings on his back. Locating the boy again was only a minor challenge for his skills, and he made a practice of bringing supplies with him, leaving them in neatly stacked packages when he knew he was being watched, then retreating from view to allow the boy time to retrieve them. After some time of this, the boy grew bold enough to approach while Matoro was still present, and after yet longer, he initiated short, one-sided conversations. His name was Aves, the Assassin learned. He was from Lighthalzen but didn’t want to stay there anymore. He didn’t explain why, and Matoro didn’t ask. He waited until Aves looked strong enough to travel, then took the boy with him when he finally left the area. Matoro helped Aves train for and pass the qualification test to become a Ninja, and the two traveled together ever since. Personality * Largely silent, rarely speaks of his own accord * Answers questions with gestures or actions, if he answers them at all * When verbal responses are required, he sticks to the bare minimum, without any elaboration. He can, however, talk at length on topics important to him * Prefers operating during overcast weather, in the evenings, or at night * Is as difficult to amuse as he is to anger. Or annoy. Or impress. Or anything, really. He has very few emotions that he feels strongly enough to express externally * Sometimes concedes to small gestures of affection to those he cares for, just to show that he does care. These are very few and far between Trivia * Ambidextrous * Asexual and aromantic * Albino and therefore sensitive to sunlight * AGI = DEX > STR = LUK * Decently good with throwing knives * Has a hobby of whittling and enjoys sparring Category:3rd Class Category:Guillotine Cross/Shadow Chaser Category:Guillotine Cross Category:Characters Category:Male